Halo X Metroid take 2
by Mora 0
Summary: OK third time is a charm. SPOILERS OF HALO 4! dont read if you havent played it! I have uploaded this three times and had to delete it due to mistakes i didnt see. Any who this is a remake of my other story that didnt turn out. Basically Samus helps the Forerunners and then is put into cryo to wait, until Chief finds her that is.


Halo Metroid crossover chapter 1 page 1 Prolog

Log 1:

Everything is falling to pieces. Ever since I destroyed that space station above SR388, I haven't heard the end of it. At first I thought that they would understand why I did what I did. They didn't. And then I find that they have been Modifying the x parasite! They have turned it into a bioweapon and they plan on using it against the space pirates. It no longer produces a perfect clone like it did before. It burrows into its host chest and mutates the skin and flesh. It's the closest they could come to recreating it after I destroyed it but its still a nightmareish thing to see in action. They ran a… test the other day on a pirate controlled planet. The new X parasite wiped the pirates out and then tried to escape off world. It gets smarter with every person it devours. The Federation call that a beneficial side effect. I call it dangerous and unstable, but what do I know? Im just a freelance bounty hunter who has to clean up all the messes these idiots make. Like trying to make the metroids a bioweapon and recreating Mother Brain and Ridley to boot. On top of all this we have made contact with another race. It's very advanced. On the same level as the Chozo. They seem friendly or at least from what I have seen they do. Im not letting my guard down though. Who knows what they might do? Samus out.

Log 2:

Its been three weeks since the discovery of the new alien race. They call themselves forerunners. I don't mind them that much. They seem to mean well. The federation has a problem all its own. The parasite got lose. BIG surprise. Why don't they ever listen to me? For the biggest part I'm right about that kind of thing. I'm helping where I can but it's really out of hand. It's getting too intelligent. You can't strategize against an enemy that gets smarter by eating your own soldiers. Now most are running from it. Moving from planet to planet but we are starting to encroach on forerunner territory. This could turn ugly real fast. They are already showing their discomfort at us moving so close. Samus out.

Log 3:

I was right. The forerunners are now attacking and we are fighting a three way war. The parasite and Space pirates were bad enough but now the forerunners are joining the game. We are being battered from all sides. This isn't going to end well. Yesterday the Lumonoth homeworld fell to the the parasite. There was nothing we could do. There are maybe one hundred surviving lumonoth left. After the incident with the metroid prime and phazon they were already weakened. Now…. Now their species is at a great risk. Still they want to avenge the fallen. What remains has joined the fight. On the other hand, the pirates have their hands full. The parasite has grown in strength and is going after them too. Nothing is safe from them now. They have grown too strong. Things are not fairing well for the Federation or anyone for that matter. We push hard to keep running from the parasite but we won't be able to keep this up for much longer. Samus out.

Log 4:

It's too late now. The Federation is broken apart. We had to stretch too thin and its destroyed us. The lumonoth are extinct now and many of the other species have fallen along with it. I don't know what we are going to do… I can't fight this one. It's too much even for me. I can't believe im saying this but, I think we are done this time. I don't think anything can save us. The Forerunners have no idea what is really going on. They just think we were expanding to fast. The truth is we are being hunted; hunted by our own creation. I never thought I would ever feel like the prey but now I do. I kinda feel bad for all the people I hunted down. It's such a hopeless feeling knowing that you won't last much longer. Nothing will ever be the same. Samus out.

Log 5:

I have met with the Forerunners leaders. They only spoke to me after they lost a planet to the parasite. They call it the Flood. That's how it kind of is. It's unstoppable, like a flood of water. I'm trying to help them now. They have good weapons that rival even my Chozo tech. Even still nothing is working. We have tried everything that might help us. They put up a better fight then we did but it's not enough. They are too weak after facing the Federation. If we don't come up with something soon . . . . Samus out.

Log 6:

They are making something. They won't give me all the details but it's big, very big. They are incredible! They might not have the same skill with power suit weaponry but they do know what they are doing when it comes to bigger things with their own atmosphere. I have never seen anything like this before. Not even the Chozo could build something like this. Samus out.

Log 7:

I know what they do now. They told me. These are weapons. They plan on wiping everything out in order to starve the Flood. I have no choice but to help them. What other option is there at this point? We are too weak to face them in battle for much longer. The Gravemind has fully formed and taken over. We have no way to stop them but this. It means all of us will die but… If it means saving what remains then I will do this. It's what The Chozo would have wanted… Samus out.

Log 8:

I'm helping a team start up the remaining Halo. It was damaged in an attack. Once it's fixed we will take shelter while they fire the Halo. It's supposed to have a safe room for us. Hopefully it works and we won't be killed by the Halo. The Flood is everywhere. It's fixed but now we have to make it to the safe room. There is no way we will all make it. Samus out.

Log 9:

It's done. We are safe now in the shielded area. Only me and one other Forerunner survived. He is young and I had him stay close to me. I think that is the only reason he made it. I've put him into cryo. I… I wanted to make this last log in case we die here. I have had a good run. I have made many amazing friends over the years. If anyone finds these logs, I want them to know that we did what we thought was right. I want them to know that we wanted them to have a future. Something they never would have had if not for this plan. This is Samus Aran, signing out for the last time.


End file.
